The Man of Many Magics
by The Man with Seven Scars
Summary: After escaping from the laboratory that was experimenting on him, Jack became empty. He has nothing except the sword his father gave him. Hiding his curse by only using his sword, Jack tries to cover up his past. When he arrives in Magnolia, he finds something that could fill the void. Fairy Tail.
1. Subject Sixteen

I can't remember how long I've been here. I can only speculate, but I believe that it has been several years. He keeps injecting things into me. He says that it's for science, I just think he's crazy.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I questioned the madman who had me locked up. "Subject Sixteen..." I slammed against the wall. "My name is Jack." "After three years, I have finally found the final piece to the puzzle that can prove my theory. That we can evolve artificially. We just need the right genetics. I'll prove this with you." I could only stare at the bastard. He only saw me as means to an end. "I promise you this. When I escape from this prison, I will kill you." I glared at him as I spat out my threat. He only laughed. "I would be threatened, but that prison cancels all sorts of magic. You can't escape."

"Roland, update me on the status of the subject." "He can use several kinds of magic, each type with it's own varying attack. At his age, that much magic throughout his entire body would be harmful. I have altered his magic so that he can only use his left hand to use it, but as he grows, I should be able to gradually make him stronger, and he'll be able to use anything to use his magic. I can't overload him with magic, his body would be a ticking time bomb at that point. So, I gave him a limited range of attacks." The man examined the scientist, noting that he looked deprived of sleep. "Well, I believe that you have succeeded in doing your mission." Roland cheered, excited that his years of work have finally payed off. "However, the result is not good enough. I'm afraid I'll have to shut down your operation, so we don't waste any more resources." Roland looked heartbroken. "So my work was useless?" "Far from it. I believe he will be an excellent weapon, and even if he isn't, we can always just get rid of him." Roland, for the first time, felt disgusted. He wasn't sure if it was because his boss was willing to exploit the child, or the fact that his research was wasted. "I understand, sir."

Tonight's the night. The hour is late, and the scientists are all asleep. Slowly over the years, I have been attempting to build a resistance to the magic canceling effects of the prison. It isn't strong, but it should be enough to destroy the bars. I touched the ground, covering my fist in stone. I start punching at the bars. At first they showed no sign of breaking. I continued attacking until I heard a break. I smirked and continued punching. Eventually there was a hole small enough for me to crawl through. As I escaped the prison, I felt the magic return to me. It was finally time. I would escape.

Roland was sitting at his desk, contemplating his next move. He was actually beginning to regret what he had done, but why? Why didn't the others affect him like this? Roland was brought back to reality by a silent alarm, and the security camera showed Subject Sixteen escaping. Roland stood there for a second, and decided on his next move. After deciding, he went to where Subject Sixteen was.

Jack continued to run through the corridor, looking for an exit. He halted immediately when he spotted the madman. "You!" Jack prepared for a fight, when the madman spoke up. "I am sorry." This caught Jack off guard. "It took a lot to make me realize that what I was doing was wrong. So, here." The not-so-madman tossed a key to Jack. "Take that to the East exit, and run. You should find Magnolia soon if you continue in that direction. Oh, and one more thing." The not-so-madman handed Jack a sword, which he immediately recognized as his father's sword. "Now run, and get to Magnolia." Jack nodded and thanked him. "Jack..." Jack turned back. "I like that name. Much better than Subject Sixteen." Jack nodded, and continued to run.

Roland watched as Jack ran, finally feeling good about something. "Look at this." Roland turned around to find the man he used to respect. "I'm shocked to see you ask me to kill you in such an odd way, but okay." Roland finally spoke up at the threat. "I don't care what you do to me. You can hurt me, torture me, and even kill me. But I will not let you touch that child." The man just smiled. "If you insist." Faster than Roland could even see it, the man charged with his sword drawn, aimed at his heart.

Jack finally reached the exit. He made it out, and he nearly cried at what he found. He felt fresh air and he saw so many more colors than he could have ever dreamed about. After soaking in the nature, Jack remembered what Roland told him. "Magnolia, here I come."

Thanks for reading the first chapter of "The Man of Many Magics". You saw one of his magics in this chapter, covering his fist in stone. Next time, he arrives in Magnolia, and I bet you know what happens next. See you next time.


	2. Finally Here

"_Jack, come here son." I heard my father call to me, and I eagerly ran towards him. "Jack, I wanted to show you this." My father pulled out a sword. "This sword has been passed from generation to generation in our family. This sword will be yours next." I was excited, and it showed. "You are, however, only seven years old. It will be a long time before you can wield this blade, but I will teach you the art of swordplay when that time comes." I nodded, not caring about having to wait, but rather in excitement about the sword I was going to get._

Jack woke up, panting. He cried, knowing he would never see his father again, that the memories were all he had. He stopped when he heard his stomach growl. "Guess I should find something to eat." Jack walked around, looking for anything. He soon found a tree with yellow fruit on it. "Easy enough, **Air Slash**." Jack made a slashing motion with his hand, cutting down one of the pieces of fruit. He grabbed it, took a bite, and spit it out. "So bitter." Jack, however, had no choice. He choked the rest of it down.

"Time to move on." Jack said, after eating two more pieces of fruit. Jack started walking, until he heard a low growl. He turned to see a giant wolf. "What are you?" Upon further examination, Jack noticed that it had red stains around its mouth. "I don't think you're very friendly." As if to say "No, I'm not your friend," the wolf charged him. Jack drew his sword and prepared to strike. As the wolf was about to hit him, Jack quickly stepped to the side, and swung at the wolf. The wolf was not careless, however, and managed to dodge Jack's strike. "Let's see you dodge this, **Water Slicer**." The wolf was caught off guard by the swordsman's sudden use of magic, and was hit. Before Jack could even celebrate, the wolf was back on its feet. "You're one tough customer, aren't you?" The wolf merely huffed in response. "I suppose I should try that one technique." Jack breathed smoothly, and a magic circle of many different colors appeared beneath him. "This is my strongest attack, and I'm using it on you." The wolf, realizing he should stop this, rushed Jack. Jack sheathed his sword, and prepared his attack. "**Elemental Nova Strike**!" As the wolf reached him, Jack unleashed his attack, throwing a punch of many different elements. The wolf was launched, and disappeared into the distance.

As soon as Jack could no longer see it, he turned around to leave towards Magnolia. However, all he found was a fist that knocked him out.

Jack woke up, and it took a few seconds for him to realize where he was. "No, goddamn it NO!" Jack recognized that he was back in the cell where he was captured. "Hello subject sixteen." Jack turned to face the voice, noting that it was not the other. "Who are you?" "That is irrelevant at this time. Just know that I find your abilities interesting." I looked at him with anger. "Where's the other?" The man smirked. "I assume you mean the traitor that set you free. I think you'll find that he is no more." I slammed against the side of the cage. "Bastard!" The man laughed at my reaction. "I thought you would have felt relieved that he was dead. Why the change of heart?" I glared at the man I hated so much. "He could feel regret. He set me free, gave me my father's sword, and died for me. He is a better man than you could ever hope to be." He only laughed. He walked away, just laughing.

The experiments grew even crueler than they were with the other. I felt the days pass as I suffered and I could not hold on much longer. I overheard him talking, speaking of a "perfect being." Days turned to weeks turned to months. About two years passed, and I had grown stronger. I could use more than my left hand to cast magic now. Through the tests I found I could also use my right hand and I could even charge my sword strikes with different types of magic. As the experiments continued, I could feel myself growing stronger. However, that did come at a price. I could slowly feel myself slipping away. I was no longer Strong Surviving Jack, and I have become Mindless Broken Jack. I was giving up hope of ever seeing sunlight again, until that one day.

Jack was sitting in his cell, staring emptily. He was lifeless. He just sat there, until he heard an explosion. Jack, suddenly springing to life, saw this as an opportunity to escape. He began to work at the bars on his cage, but it was no good. He couldn't break it. And for the first time in his life, Jack gave up.

"**Beast Arm: Iron Bull**" Jack noticed the bars break open, and a large man stood there. "Are you okay?" Jack could only stare in awe at the man. When Jack came back to reality, he answered. "Yeah, I'm fine." The man nodded, and motioned for Jack to follow him. "My name's Elfman, what's yours?" Jack started to follow him. "Jack's my name." As Elfman led Jack to the exit, Jack spoke up. "My father's sword is here somewhere. Do you mind if we go find it?" "Of course, do you know where it is?" Jack shook his head. A voice spoke up. "Why, this sword?"

Jack and Elfman turned, to see the other holding Jack's sword. "Who are you?" Elfman asked. "He's one of the men who imprisoned me." Jack glared at him. "Oh, I hate being so severely underappreciated. I did a lot more than imprison you." The man smiled, causing Jack to attack him. "You bastard! **Ice Make: Eagle**!" The eagles made of ice flew to strike the man, but were easily destroyed with Jack's sword. "Did you think that would work?" The man said while laughing. "No, but it was an excellent distraction." The man looked confused, and realized that he had lost sight of Elfman. "**Beast Arm: Black Bull**." Elfman struck the man, causing him to drop the sword. Jack quickly grabbed the sword, and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Elfman." Elfman smiled at him. "No problem."

"Well, I am still a problem." The two turned to see the man standing, holding a contraption in his hand. "What do you mean?" The man laughed. "As soon as I press this button, the laboratory self-destruct sequence will activate." This shock Jack and Elfman. "Better start running." The man laughed and pressed the button. "Let's get out of here Jack." Jack turned and ran with Elfman. "Right, let's go." Jack and Elfman made it out of the laboratory without issue. They ran away from the place, until they heard an explosion. They turned, and saw what little remained of the laboratory.

"Free, I'm finally free. Thank you Elfman." For the first time in a while, Jack smiled. "No problem." They continued walking until Jack spoke up. "Say, where are we going?" "We're going to Magnolia." Jack remembered Roland, and let out a sad smile. "What's wrong?" Jack looked at him. "There was another man at the lab, he freed me a few years ago, and told me to go to Magnolia." Elfman nodded. "Well then, you should join Fairy Tail, a wizard's guild." Jack looked confused. "What's that?" Elfman looked shocked at Jack. "You don't know what a wizard's guild is?" Jack looked away. "Well, I wasn't exactly free my entire life." Elfman realized this, and apologized. "Sorry, a wizard's guild is a place where people are allowed to stay and do jobs to earn jewels." Jack nodded, and looked at Elfman.

"Hey Elfman, do you mind not mentioning what my magic is?" "Why don't you want me to say that?" Jack looked away for a second, then turned back. "I was experimented on in that lab. They injected things into me, released something called a "second origin", and things I don't even want to remember. I can use many kinds of magic. As you know, this isn't normal. I don't want people to know what has been done to me." Jack started to tear up, the memories paining him. Elfman noticed this, and quickly responded in hopes to cheer him up. "Okay, your secret's safe with me. Our guildmaster may need to know this, however." Jack did his best to compose himself. "Okay."

As Jack and Elfman arrived in Magnolia, Jack immediately brightened up. "It's even more amazing than I imagined." Elfman smiled at the joy on Jack's face. "The guild's this way, let's go." Jack nodded, and followed him to the guild.

That was the second chapter of "The Man of Many Magics". Next time, Jack will join Fairy Tail. I hope you guys enjoyed reading.


End file.
